


Tokyo Ghoul Tumblr Drabbles

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Pining, Tumblr drabbles, and what about it, talking out feelings, yes half of these have characters blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: 1) Tipsy - Mutsurie2) Soulmate Quiz- Juuzou x Hanbee3) Growth- Touken4) Comfort- Mutsurie with Urie and Saiko5) Friendship- Kaneki and Hide6) Fireflies- Mutsurie7) Tipsy 2- Mutsurie8) The Pervert- Touken9) Rivalry- Seiaki10) Sleepy- Hidekane11) Roadtrip- Mutsurie12) Alone- Seiaki13) Dinner Disaster- Mutsurie14) Almost- Mutsurie15) Sick Day- Juuzou x Hanbee16) Toothpaste Stain- Seiaki17) Stay- Mutsurie18) Atonement Inspiration- Shuuneki19) Dating App- Seiaki20) Training- Mutsurie
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Mutsurie-Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> 101\. “I think you should rest for the time being.”

Mutsuki was generally a very sensible man when it came to partying, in fact, Urie had never known him to be particularly fond of it. So, when Saiko had suggested that Mutsuki go out drinking with her on their night off, he hadn’t thought anything of it. Saiko was known for slacking off so he didn’t have high hopes for a sober return, but Mutsuki was responsible. He surely wouldn’t get too drunk.

Or so he thought.

He’d gotten tired of waiting up for them to return and had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour, to no avail. For some irritating reason he kept thinking of Mutsuki and worrying about his wellbeing. They would be fine, it was safe. There was no reason for him to worry. He didn’t even care about Mutsuki. He didn’t even like Mutsuki so why-

The door to his bedroom creaked open slightly, allowing for the light of the hallway to creep in as a person slipped in and shuffled towards the bed.

“ _Uriieee_?” Mutsuki called blindly into the darkness. 

“(He’s okay) Drinking is very irresponsible” He said, pulling back the covers and moving to sit up.

Mutsuki stumbled forward, gripping onto the edge of the bed for stability “You should have come with. Wass _sooo_ much fun! We went **dancing** ”

Instinctively, Urie reached out and pulled Mutsuki into a sitting position on the bed so that he wouldn’t fall over. He then scolded himself for even caring. It was his own fault if he fell and hurt himself, why would you care?

“I don’t like dancing. (Is that something you do often?)” He answered.

He could see Mutsuki pout childishly through the darkness “Betchu _can’t_ do it”

“I can” He retorted. And very well, too.

Mutsuki started giggling and leant forward, rubbing his thumb against Urie’s cheek “You’re so _mean_! But you’re just a cookie underneath, look, you even have chocolate chips!”

Heat rose to Urie’s face and he closed his eyes, desperately wishing that Mutsuki would just leave him alone. He’d never forgive Saiko for getting him drunk. This was all her fault.

Mutsuki did not notice Urie’s discomfort and continued to stroke Urie’s face “You’re kinda pretty, y’know. But like in a sharp sharp sharp way. Not like a real cookie, those are _rooound_. Haha”

“Uh, yeah” He cringed at how pathetic he sounded. He was just uncomfortable, that was all. That’s the only reason he felt this strange emotion when Mutsuki was close to him. Go away. Go away. Go away.

“You should dance! Just me and you! Right now!” Mutsuki tried to jump up, almost falling over in the process, but was caught by Urie just in time.

“Maybe some other time (Never)” Urie said “I think you should rest for the time being”

“Mhmmm okaaay. Help me to bed?”

He should say no. Mutsuki was nothing to him. None of them were. All he needed was a promotion. That was all he cared about.

“Okay”


	2. Juuzou x Hanbee-Soulmate Quiz

The bench rattled as Suzuya scrambled next to him, a small plush giraffe with a red bow around its neck in hand. He leaned closer to Hanbee, peering at what the other man was doing on his phone.

“Whatcha doing?”  
“Ah, I’m just messaging a friend, sir”

“Can you stop so we can talk?”

Although his squad leader’s tone was not harsh, Hanbee flushed with shame as if he had been scolded “Yes, of course, sir”

Suzuya screwed up his face in distaste, momentarily looking more like an insolent child than the mid-twenties human weapon that Hanbee knew him to be “Stop calling me that. It’s weird”

“S-sorry si-Suzuya” He corrected himself.

“ _Noooope_. Try again” He chimed.

Hanbee desperately hoped that he wouldn’t be given a demotion for disrespecting his superior “Juuzou?” He tried.

Suzuya rewarded him with a cheeky grin and a tap on the nose. His squad leader’s aversion to personal space always made Hanbee feel flustered and today was no different.

“That’s better. So, I took this quiz recently and it told me that I already know my soulmate. I had no idea who it could be so I went to talk to mister Shinohara about it. I know he can’t talk back or anything but I think talking to him helped me realise something”

Hanbee had known this day would be coming for some time. Suzuya was well respected and known for possessing impressive talent. It was only natural that someone would be interested in him one day.

“Oh?”

“Sooo I was thinking” Suzuya moved his legs so he was sat cross-legged and facing Hanbee “We spend loads of time together. Outside of work too. And I think I like it more than you’re supposed to with friends but I’m not really sure”

He spoke with an almost nervous energy, something Hanbee had never seen before. Suzuya was normally confident to a fault, and not particularly emotionally driven either. Hanbee wasn’t exactly sure where this tied into his leader’s interest in dating someone, but maybe the man just wanted someone to run this by for reassurance.

“So…you want to start seeing someone romantically?”

Suzuya gaped at him, then rolled his eyes “You sure are dumb. I can’t believe you’re my soulmate, I’ll have to put up with stupid questions forever”

Hanbee wrinkled his brow “Wait, you want to see me? Romantically? And you learnt this from a quiz?”

“The quiz told me something important and I thought about it and decided it was right after all. It was called something liked buzzed”

“You took a _Buzzfeed quiz_ to decide if you wanted to ask me out?” Hanbee asked incredulously.

“Yep! So where are you taking me?”

Was he supposed to have an itinerary ready for a date he was clueless about a few seconds ago?

“Uhh, we could go to that new candy bar if you like”

“Cool”

“Are you sure you want to go with me, though? You could have anyone. I can’t even fight that well” He knew his self-consciousness was a little pathetic, but he couldn’t help but feel inferior to the man, both in rank and personal presence. Suzuya didn’t care what people thought and did as he pleased, meanwhile he still struggled with killing on a regular basis.

Suzuya looked him over, hand lightly squeezing the toy in his hand “Can you say my name again?”

“Juuzou?”

Suzuya smiled “Yeah, I’m sure”


	3. Growth- Touken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51\. “I’ll never stop caring about you.”

She’d noticed a change in him over the past few months. When they were younger he had always been shy, bashful, and with unwavering kindness. But he was a different man now. He had grown so much in his time away and yet she still felt like the same seventeen year old girl. He had an air of confidence about him now and he was strong. No longer the scrawny little college student she’d told off about not having any muscle. Maybe he didn’t even make shitty coffee anymore. She felt unequal, unknowing. 

After reading to the children earlier in the day she had wondered away, coming across an open rooftop where she had sat for a few hours now. Having the remnants of her family back together was almost to comforting. The concept of a happy family was alien to her. It was nice to be able to have some time to herself to think things over. 

She looked up as footsteps sounded on the nearby concrete stairs “Hey, Ken” 

“Touka” Kaneki said, looking relieved “How are you?” 

She almost snorted at that. Last time he’d asked her that question he had ulterior motives. But then again, it was partially her fault for hiding it. 

“Fine. How was the meeting?” 

He walked over to her and took a seat beside her on the ledge, legs dangling over “No, you aren’t. You come to high places when you’re upset. Your brother does the same thing, you know” 

“Yeah, who told you that?” She grumbled.

“Ehhh…Hinami” He looked a little ashamed to be ratting her out. Lucky for Hinami, Touka would never tell her off. The girl had ownership over the soft spot in Touka’s heart. She was like a sister to her and judging from the way her brother had been looking at her lately, maybe she would become an official one eventually. 

“It’s just something stupid. It’s not a big deal” It was a big deal, to her anyway, but Kaneki had more important things to focus on right now. It was selfish to distract him. 

Kaneki entwined their hands “It is to me if something is upsetting you. I’m not leaving until you tell me” 

“You have another meeting soon” She argued. 

“I’ve said to Hide that they should postpone it if I’m not back in time” 

She sighed in defeat “I just feel like you’ve changed so much” 

“Oh” He said, looking a little forlorn “Touka, if you regret marrying me-“ 

“-Idiot, I’ll never stop caring about you” She squeezed his hand and looked down “I’ve just missed so much. I’m jealous and I can’t even decide who I’m jealous of” 

Understanding dawned on his face and he gave her a gentle smile. Kaneki was always better with people than she had been. He really was kind to his core. “I feel the same way sometimes. You’re different too. You’re more…gentle” 

Gentle? Kaneki thought she was gentle? Touka still thought of herself as brash and thoughtless, traits that she had been worried would affect her ability to be a mother. A sister was one thing, all she had to do was act as a guiding force and she had even failed at that. 

Touka leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder “I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said that before” 

Kaneki’s arm wound around her “I know you do, you don’t need to tell me. I can see it through your actions” He nudged her “Though, I wouldn’t mind hearing it more often” 

“Mmm” 

“Are you still trying to get human food down?” 

“Yeah, why?” She had suffered through several revolting burgers and still couldn’t fathom why humans ate the gross stuff. 

“Feel like trying cake?”


	4. Comfort- Mutsurie (ish) with Saiko and Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why won’t he/she/they call?”- Mutsurie with Saiko and Urie

Becoming roommates with Urie had been a great experience so far for Saiko. He’d become soft lately, acquiescing to any plans she suggested. They’d even started watching a new anime together, and it was one of her favourites. He didn’t make her any chores either. Though, she had begun to help out a little bit at Hsiao’s urging. The old Urie probably would have ridiculed her for being lazy and busted her door down, but not anymore. Maybe he figured they all deserved a break. Maybe…he was too preoccupied to care to argue.

He seemed to be on edge lately, always rushing inside when they got home after going out somewhere. It wasn’t until one day she had wanted to ask him a question and had gone into his room only to find him asleep, slumped by the phone that she had figured it out. It was heartbreaking. She had been careful not to tease her own budding relationship with Hsiao in front of him. He was tormented enough.

She knew that she had to say something. She had to be the glue that would hold their family together. It was nice to have maman back in their lives, even if he was Kaneki now rather than Haise, but even that couldn’t mend the gaping hole left by Shirazu that was worsened by Mutsuki’s reluctance to contact them.

“Urie, I’m coming in” She warned. He would probably be upset about her barging in without permission, but oh well. Maybe it was time for this new façade he was presenting to break.

Urie froze, looking horrified as his gaze was fixed to Saiko’s, waiting for her reaction.

She whistled at the sight, not knowing how else to relieve the tension “Wow, this is a little unhinged, even for you”

He winced, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to shut himself off from the world. Saiko couldn’t let that happen.

“Saiko thinks it’s nice that you like him so much!” She said hurriedly, rushing over to envelop him in a hug.

Urie sagged against her, green-stained paintbrush clattering to the ground “Why won’t he call?” He asked miserably.

Oh, Urie “I don’t know”

“I miss him”

“Me too. Saiko will help to fix this. It will be okay”

They both knew that it was a lie. She had no idea how to fix their family, or if it were even possible. But in that moment all they cared about was that they had each other.


	5. Friendship- Kaneki and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They didn’t approve of our friendship, but I don’t need them to” 
> 
> (Ok so I changed it sliiightly from don’t to didn’t bc it fit a bit better)

A knock sounded on his door. “Hey, Kaneki. You got some free time?” Hide called, pulling the door open a crack “I’m not interrupting the newlyweds am I?”

“Hide” He breathed. He still felt quite guilty about what he’d done to his best friend. It was hard to face your mistakes when they had destroyed the face of someone you loved “Of course I have some free time, you’re my best friend”

Hide pushed open the door and walked over to where Kaneki was slumped over a desk, a pen resting between his bruised fingers “Woah, you look awful. Rough night?” 

“I guess. It’s just a lot of responsibility. I don’t know if I can do it all” Although it was hard, and their dynamic had shifted slightly, Hide was still the one person he could be completely honest with and it was something he cherished. 

Hide placed his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder “You need to ask for help more often. Stop trying to do everything yourself” 

He sounded like Touka. Kaneki wondered if they had been talking a lot while he was recovering. They made an odd pair, but then again, he supposed that all of them did. They were a bunch of lost souls clinging to a sense of community and togetherness through the harshness of this world. Perhaps if Eto were still here she would have written a book about it, a bleak novel where none of the main characters survived. 

“How about you? I’m sorry we haven’t talked much I’ve just been so busy” 

“No, no. I get it. Honestly, I’m not exactly having the time of my life. I know they’re your friends, but they are such assholes. I like Touka, though. I told you she was a hottie. It’s a good thing she’s a ghoul so you didn’t try to bring her to big girl” 

He wondered who was being rude to him. There really were quite a few options. Probably Nishki, though, the hypocrite. With this on top of everything else that Hide had been through, he felt awful “I’m sorry about that. Back before I…”

“Before everything” Hide answered for him. He had always been loud and almost obnoxious, but beyond that he’d always been there for him, shielding him from the harder moments in life. Now was no different, even after everything. 

“Before everything. They didn’t approve of our friendship, but I don’t need them to. I’ll talk to them and get them to stop being rude to you” 

“King privilege, huh? Must be nice. Think they’d still follow you if you beat someone up? You should put your body to use, musclehead. We could start a fighting ring” 

“Hide! We can’t do that, it’s-“ 

“Relax! I’m just joking around. You’re still so easy to tease. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed”

If it weren’t for the scarf around his neck, hiding the lower half of his face from view, and the knowledge of what he’d done, Kaneki would have thought that Hide would be smiling. Despite everything, nothing had changed. They would always be friends.


	6. Fireflies-Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to dance through an army of fireflies with you"

The streets were brimming with people dressed in colourful clothing, humans and ghouls alike. Urie couldn’t really tell the difference anymore. The lines were blurred. He, himself wasn’t even sure what he was anymore, nor Mutsuki. Not that any of it mattered. They sat together on a grassy hill that was probably staining their clothing with green, watching the glittering lights below.

“Tooru…I wanted to ask you something” Urie said.

Mutsuki tilted his head up from where it was resting on Urie’s shoulder “Yeah?”

“I wanted to know if you would be interested in getting married”

He blinked “Oh, you don’t need to do that. I don’t really need a lot of effort”

“(I want more for you than that) I want to give you everything. I can take you to expensive restaurants, or spas. I want to dance through an army of fireflies with you. I can give us a home. You can pick whatever furniture you like”

“Fireflies, huh?”

“(That was all you took from that?) Tooru…”

Mutsuki stood up, holding his hands out to Urie as if to help him to his feet “Come on then, I think I saw some earlier”

He really wanted to dance. Urie internally panicked as he felt his hands began to feel clammy. Gross. Maybe giving up the gloves was a bad idea after all. He hoped that Mutsuki wouldn’t notice his nervousness. If he wanted to dance he would give him that. They waded through a large patch of tall grass before reaching a riverbank. It was quieter here, more private.

Mutsuki pointed, looking delighted “Look, fireflies!”

Glowing creatures flittered around the lake, basking in the twilight. It was really beautiful, but nothing compared to the joyous expression on Mutsuki’s face. Urie placed Mutsuki’s hand on his waist, putting his own on Mutsuki’s shoulder, leaving their free hands to claps together as they clumsily attempted to dance upon the slightly muddy ground.

“Sorry, I’m not really sure what I’m doing” Mutsuki admitted after stepping on Urie for the fourth time.

“(As long as you are enjoying yourself, it’s okay) I don’t care” Urie responded.

Urie twirled Mutsuki with expertise that had come from practicing in his childhood and smiled when Mutsuki giggled and attempted to do the same to him, only to get slightly tangled up in their limbs.

Mutsuki let go briefly, before winding his arms around Urie’s neck and pressing their foreheads against each other “That’s a yes, by the way”


	7. Tipsy 2- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody asked for this i wrote this purely to fulfill my own self-satisfaction

Urie tugged the bottle out of the cupboard, careful not to misplace any other items. Sasaki probably wouldn’t even suspect him, and he could always convince him that he was simply forgetful. Sasaki was weak, useless, he would buy it. Probably wouldn’t even argue about it if Urie were harsh in his response.

“What are you doing, Urie?” Came Mutsuki’s voice from behind him.

Well if it wasn’t the Sasaki in training.

“Drinking” Urie said, twisting the cap open with ease and placing it on the bench. 

“Isn’t that Haise’s?” Mutsuki asked. He sounded nervous, the coward.

“That’s the idea”

Urie hoped that Mutsuki would mind his own business but the useless hypocrite had been adopting personality traits from Sasaki lately and it disgusted him. Mutsuki had been the least irritating of the bunch and yet here Sasaki was, indoctrinating him into his pacifist bullshit. He’d never get a promotion with this bunch.

“You shouldn’t do that, Urie. You could get in trouble”

Urie scoffed and held the bottle out as an offering or maybe a challenge, he wasn’t sure “Yeah, I don’t suppose you’d ever have the nerve to do it”

Mutsuki’s eyes flitted to the bottle and he looked for a moment as if he might refuse, but then he snatched it out of Urie’s hands and tipped it back.

“This is gross” Mutsuki said, wrinkling his nose at the taste. He handed the bottle back to Urie who gulped down a few mouthfuls.

Urie had to agree with him on that, it was revolting. However, it would subtly piss Sasaki off and that’s all he wanted right now. He took another swig, wincing as the liquid trickled down his throat.

*****

Urie was on the couch, slouched against Mutsuki who looked as though he may fall over any minute now. They were giggling about something but he really couldn’t remember what.

“Y’know, you’re gonna be in soo much trouuuble” Mutsuki slurred, his cheeks lightly flushed from the alcohol.

“Wasss worth it” Urie answers, letting his eyes linger on Mutsuki’s face. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be doing it but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Mutsuki frowned “You’re lookinggg at me. How come?”

“I dunno” He said, honestly “Sparkles”

Mutsuki jolts up, looking rather excited “Where?”

Irritated that the pillow of a person he was resting on moved, Urie pulled Mutsuki back down, letting his spinning head rest on Mutsuki’s shoulder.

“There’ss none, don’ be stupid”

Mutsuki huffed “Don’t lie, then”

Urie tried to utter a retort back, but his mouth wasn’t working with him. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small sigh against Mutsuki’s neck. All he could recall as he drifted off to sleep was how nice Mutsuki’s scent was.


	8. The Pervert- Touken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Is it weird that was a total turn on?”

“Touka…” Kaneki started, peering at her over the edge of his book.

His cheeks had a light dusting of pink blush to them and he reminded her of his time as Haise. At least this time his book was the right way up.

Touka rinsed out their mugs and set them in the dishwasher “Yeah?”

“Uhm…”

“We’re married, idiot. You can just ask me whatever you want to say”

His blush deepened “How come you never yell at anyone anymore?”

“Huh? I’m just trying to be nicer, for Hinami’s sake”

It was also for his own sake, but she would never admit it to him. Seeing Kimi with shitty Nishki had been a source of inspiration for her. She could be kind, but also not a pushover. Men seemed to like women like that, and seeing as Kaneki had agreed to marry her, she figured he liked women like that too.

“Do you think you could maybe do it some more sometimes?”

Huh? She stared at him and took in his appearance. His face was bright red and his expression looked strained, much like that day in the café when she had asked if he was a virgin. And that book…a sleazy romance book!

She whacked his arm “Pervert!”

Kaneki used the book as a shield, hands up in defense “I’m sorry, Touka”

“Hmmph” She huffed, settling into the chair next to him.

She eyed him. He looked thoroughly embarrassed, as he should. She hoped that their child wouldn’t inherit his perverted traits. Still, she supposed they were married, and married people were allowed to be a little perverted sometimes, right? Nishki was disgusting and he hadn’t even proposed to Kimi.

“Thought you said I was scary?” Touka asked.

“A little” He lowered the book “But I like you the way you are. Is it weird that was a total turn on?”

“Because you’re a pervert”

He snorted, countering her argument “What about you, Touka? You asked me if I was a virgin?”

Idiot, even if he was right. They were so awkward for a married couple. She hoped that eventually she could learn to express her feelings properly. Maybe Yoriko could be of some help.

“So, in that book of yours, does the woman yell a lot?”

Kaneki blinked “Oh, ehm. Well in a way”

In a way, tch. He was just as vague as she was.

“Wanna do it?”

“Ah…maybe?”

She stood up, tugging his collar “Let’s go”


	9. Rivalry-Seiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just saw a post talking about there being sexual tension between two people when one helps another fix their tie so here you go.

Seidou tugged roughly at his tie. It was choking him, but he couldn’t exactly undo it and fix it in front of Amon. He had to prove to him that he was worthy of his friendship by any means necessary, and that meant showing that he was a professional.

“Takizawa”

_**Her.** Ugh._ Mado was the biggest pain in the ass, always contradicting him and making him look like a loser. He thought he was lucky and would never have to see her again once they graduated from the academy, but no, here she was, ruining his life again. This time, however, he wouldn’t let her beat him, he would get promoted first by any means necessary.

“What?” He asked, huffing as he turned to her.

She wasn’t wearing her blazer today. Seidou thought she would be a stickler for professionalism at all times. Her legs were surprisingly bare too, leading to…heels. Heels were fine, a lot of women in the CCG wore them, there was nothing special about them.

She pointed to him with her pen “Your tie is crooked. You should fix that because it indicates unprofessionalism and that reflects badly on all of us”

“Unprofessionalism?” He spluttered “What about you? Your legs are even bare today!”

“Perhaps you should worry about your own presentation instead of staring at my legs, Takizawa”

That cold-hearted bitch. She was an ice queen and had it out for him. Seidou hoped that Amon was tuning them out like he normally did.

He crossed his arms, scowling at her “You’re a hypocrite, Mado”

She placed her pen neatly on the top of her desk then stood up, making her way to him.

“W-what are you doing?” He stammered as she reached for his tie.

They were very close now, almost eye level when she was in heels.

“Fixing this mess”

That Hide guy was right, she was pretty. It was enough to make any guy nervous to be in such close proximity to her. Maybe he’d have listened to his mother’s urging to ask her out on a date if she weren’t so damn prickly.

Mado have the tie a final tug and smoothed her hands down it, blinking in surprise when her fingers touched Seidou’s chest.

“What?” He asked. Here she was affronting him, and she had the audacity to look surprised.

She let go and moved back to her desk “Nothing”

Amon seemed to be ignoring them today, maybe he was sick of their antics. Or maybe he was just captivated by the donuts that Suzuya had brought him. Seidou wished he had thought of that idea first.

“I got a hole in my blazer and stockings this morning when I got pushed over on public transport” Mado said, not looking up from her work, but it was clear that the comment was directed towards him.

“Why didn’t you just sew it up, then?”

She looked up at him “My mother died when I was young so she never taught me to and my father didn’t know how”

She just had to go and make him feel like an asshole. He hated her.


	10. Sleepy- Hidekane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to someone on tumblr about the idea of them listening to music and Kaneki falling asleep so i wrote this.

Kaneki sat upon Hide’s bed, stiff and awkward as he watched his best friend rifle through his desk drawers. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

Hide looked at him from where he was crouched on the floor, now seemingly searching the floor for the ipod containing the playlist which Hide had proclaimed to be life changing “You tired?”

“Yeah” He said sleepily.

Hide grinned “Well I better hurry up and find the music then before you start drooling on me”

“I don’t drool” Kaneki protested, but he wiped at his mouth surreptitiously anyway.

“You do. It’s gross, man. Aha!” Hide brandished the dusty looking music player proudly and flopped onto the bed next to Kaneki.

“I’m not sure a playlist will really change my life, Hide”

Hide poked his chest “That’s because you aren’t willing to give it a chance! Trust me, when have I ever let you down?”

Kaneki supposed he couldn’t really argue against that. Hide was a better friend than anything he could ever dream up, even supporting characters in his books paled in comparison. Not that that was saying much, Sen Takatsuki had a habit of killing off any characters who were remotely as kind as Hide was.

He picked up the earphone from Hide’s palm and placed it in his ear, listening to the dull beats of the drums accompanied by soft singing. It wasn’t anything life-changing, but he would enjoy it for Hide’s sake.

Hide’s brow wrinkled as he assessed Kaneki’s appearance “You really are tired. You have more bags than a grocery store”

Kaneki laughed “I don’t think that’s what the saying is Hide”

He was right, though. The soothing music also wasn’t doing much to help him stay awake.

Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki and pushed him so that his head was laying on his shoulder. Kaneki knew Hide was doing it so that he would fall asleep. He knew that Kaneki wouldn’t nap in his bed because he felt rude. Hide always did things like that, protecting him from the world, no matter how insignificant the issue.

“You know, your aunt doesn’t treat you right” Hide said.

“It’s okay. Things have been hard for her” He mumbled, consciousness slowly slipping away.

“One day, you won’t have to put up with her anymore. I promise”

If Kaneki were still awake he would have felt the soft press of lips against his forehead.


	11. Roadtrip- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Mutsurie roadtrip request

“Slushies?”

“Yes!”

“Your choice for your _last_ meal before you die is a _slushy_ ” Urie deadpanned.

Mutsuki’s eyes scanned the road map in his hands, squinting at the tiny writing “Hey, you have no taste, so you can’t judge”

“I have taste” He protested, turning the indicator on.

Mutsuki stretched out his legs using the little room they had in the car. For such a big company, the CCG really were cheap “You started crying when you tried the Mado family curry recipe”

Urie scowled at him, but Mutsuki could tell there was less bite to it than before their moment at the auction. Moment? Was that what he should call it? Mutsuki hadn’t seen that side of Urie since that night, but things were different now he knew it existed. Urie appeared so cold, withdrawn, uncaring, but it turned out to just be an act. Mutsuki wondered if Urie was just avoiding the rest of them so he wouldn’t be too attached if one of them died.

“Urie…I think you went the wrong way” Mutsuki said, turning the map around.

“That was your fault for not being able to read a map”

Mutsuki sighed. Knowing that Urie had a sensitive side didn’t exactly help when he was being rude “Maybe it’s your fault for not letting me use the GPS like a normal person”

“I’m not going to be talked down to by someone who can barely produce a kagune” Urie retorted.

Mutsuki bit his lip. Then again, maybe that night at the auction was just a fluke.

Mutsuki resolved to just stare out the window for the rest of the car trip. He wished that Haise had let him join his group instead of making him go with Urie. He supposed he was the only person who could really put up with Urie, though. Urie and Shirazu physically fought too much, Urie didn’t listen to Haise and Saiko…wasn’t the most career driven person. At least Urie could drive. That was good. Mutsuki didn’t have any family alive to teach him, but Haise had suggested maybe they could work on it together at some point. Haise was nice, he wasn’t like most men Mutsuki had known. He was kind.

“I thought your tank was full?” Mutsuki asked when he noticed Urie pulling into a petrol station. He didn’t know much about cars, but they had filled up the car only an hour ago. Surely it wouldn’t run out that fast.

Urie glanced at him, looking almost apologetic for earlier, in a very roundabout Urie way “It is”

“Soo…”

Urie put the car in park, undoing his seatbelt and leaving Mutsuki in the car without a single word in the way of reply.

Mutsuki scoffed “Asshole” He muttered to himself.

He tossed the useless and probably outdated map into the back seat and fished his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t want to spend all day lost, so they were going to use the GPS, whether Urie liked it or not. What was he doing, anyway? He must get something out of being so cryptic all the time.

Urie wandered back into Mutsuki’s vision as he left the store, holding two cups that almost looked like…

“Here” Urie said, opening the car door and thrusting one of the cups towards Mutsuki.

A slushy?

“But, why?” Mutsuki asked, taking the cup and having a sip. Cherry flavoured. His favourite.

Urie shrugged “I just felt like one”

“I thought you hated sweets”

Urie tensed, then took a long, obnoxious gulp of his blue drink, as if to prove Mutsuki wrong “It’s good”

Liar, Mutsuki thought, but he smiled anyway.


	12. Alone- Seiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had no prompt, i just felt like writing some angst for them

“Oi, Mado, wake up” Came a strangely familiar voice, rousing Akira from her sleep.

She blinked groggily, staring at the man before her “Takizawa?”

“Yeah, it’s me” He held out a bowl to her “Sit up and eat this”

Her vision was still hazy with a combination of both exhaustion and what she assumed to be illness, but when she rubbed at her eyes the room became clearer “Someone made me soup?”

“I made it” Takizawa said, passing her the bowl as she sat up, propping the pillows behind her.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook, Takizawa” Akira said as she blew gently on the bowl to cool it down.

“My mother said it would be a good skill to have for when I’d get married one day” He paused, expression twisting “Guess it’s pretty fuckin’ useless now, though”

“It’s not useless” She took a sip. It was good, but it could have used a little extra spice. Maybe that was just the Mado in her “I appreciate it”

He stood awkwardly beside the bed, watching as she ate with an almost wistful expression on his face. Akira wondered if he missed the taste of regular food now that he was a ghoul of some sort. She wanted to look at him, to stare, to cry, to ask a million questions, but instead she just remained silent and ate under his watchful gaze.

Her metal spoon clinked against the bowl “Where am I?”

Takizawa’s gaze fell to the surprisingly clean floor of the small room they were in “A…ghoul facility”

“Oh” Akira took the opportunity to stare at him. He was wearing quite possibly one of the strangest outfits she’d ever seen. Maybe it was a ghoul thing that she didn’t understand. Under all of that he still reminded her of the baby-faced boy she used to argue with constantly. If she wanted to pretend, she could just think of it as a silly Halloween costume. However, this wasn’t the time for her to avoid reality. He was a ghoul. A monster. A murderer. But…she had saved him.

“You need to eat all of it” Takizawa muttered, raising a bloodied, bitten finger to his mouth.

“Stop that!” Her voice was strained, ragged. She wondered how long she’d been out.

“Right” He lowered his hand “I’ll leave you alone now, make sure you finish that”

“Takizawa” Akira called out when he turned to exit the room. He was going to leave her. She would be alone again.

“What?” She knew that look. It was the same one she had to face each morning in the mirror. The feeling of pure emptiness that caused her to ache.

“Where are you going?”

Takizawa drummed his fingers on the doorframe. They seemed to be injured. Had he done that to himself? “Amon’s going to bring you your cat, don’t worry”

_Amon._ He was a ghoul too now.

“You didn’t answer my question”

Takizawa laughed, only it didn’t sound like it was supposed to. It was hollow, and full of despair “I don’t know, Mado. Are you done questioning me today?”

“I’ll hunt you down” Akira said, a little petulantly as she balanced the bowl beside her, hands fisting in the aged bedsheets.

“You and what functioning body?”

“Seidou, please” She didn’t have a purpose to live for anymore. Her heart was full of bitterness and hatred, with no one left to direct it to. She couldn’t lose them. They were all she had left.

“Mado, I’m…” He trailed off, avoiding looking at her.

“Promise me one thing?” She begged. Her father would have been so disappointed in her. Life was cruel, taking away everything she cared about in the world, only to dangle the remnants in front of her and threaten to snatch them away again.

“What?” Takizawa whispered. He looked upset, no, not upset, angry. Had someone put him up to this? Maybe he had planned to just let her die.

“Don’t leave me” It was selfish, but when had she not been? All this time she had been worrying about herself while her former colleagues had been turned into monsters. She hadn’t spared so much of a thought as to what horrors they had lived through.

He didn’t provide a response, just shut the door behind him as he left. Akira wiped at the wetness trailing down her cheeks. She probably looked like a mess. She was done caring about such trivial things anymore. She had gone from being an associate special class investigator to a lost little girl, pleading for people to stay in her life in only a matter of what may have been weeks. She didn’t know, for sure. She wasn’t sure what she knew about anything anymore. Only one thing remained clear, she couldn’t let them leave her life again.


	13. Dinner Disaster- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my headcanon: Upon finding out that Yoriko can cook Urie brags to Takeomi that Mutsuki can also cook, prompting Takeomi to suggest they all try Mutsuki’s food one day. Mutsuki goes through the 7 stages of grief 
> 
> With the addition of @iamhavinganicedaythanks further thoughts on the hc: Imagine Mutsuki cursing under his breath. And everytime yoriko or takeyomi checks up on him, he smiles and says its going to be Alright. And everytime urie goes into the kitchen he just glares at him and urie doesn’t know what to do

Tuesday had been a great day for Mutsuki. Had. He and Urie had gone on a double date with Urie’s best friend, Takeomi, and his wife, Yoriko. Mutsuki had been a little worried about how the evening would go, given his past transgressions, however, all fears proved to have been for nothing when he was greeted with smiles. They were genuine smiles too. It was nice. Was. Everything had been going along great, with the four of them discussing hobbies. That was until Urie took it upon himself to be to worst boyfriend alive.

Yoriko was discussing her love for baking, rolling her eyes when Takeomi interjected with bun in the oven jokes. It seemed that he had taken inspiration from Haise’s wife. Mutsuki and Urie personally thought they were all a bit too young to start families, but if it made them happy amongst the misery, who was he to judge? The moment was nice, perfect even, but of course Urie had to go and open his big mouth.

Mutsuki wiped at his brow. He picked up a glass and chugged the water. The kitchen was absolutely boiling. He hated Urie, hated him.

“Mutsuki, did you need any help?” Yoriko asked, popping her head into the kitchen.

Mutsuki dropped the knife, startled “Oh, no! I’m perfectly fine” He said with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

It appeared to be, because Yoriko returned it, then left to go sit in the dining room with the others.

This was all Urie’s fault. Mutsuki had thought that his boyfriend had grown past the one-sided rivalry with Takeomi, but nooo, he just had to go and brag that his partner could cook too. Sure, it hadn’t exactly been a lie, but it was a gross misrepresentation of the truth. Back when they had lived at the chateau, Mutsuki had been the only one other than Haise who knew how to do more than boil water so sometimes the others took it upon themselves to bully him into the kitchen. It had mostly been Shirazu and Saiko back then, so maybe Urie was making up for lost time.

Now, a week later, Mutsuki was being tasked with cooking for all four of them. Had it just been for Takeomi, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. But, no, Yoriko was here too, a professional at cooking.

Mutsuki felt a pair of arms wind around him from behind “Hey, Tooru”

He whirled around and glared at Urie, brandishing the knife in hopes of looking more threatening.

Urie winced “Sorry”

“You should be”

“It just slipped out”

Mutsuki let out a sigh “Go back to the dining room. Someone has to do the cooking because Someone decided it would be a fantastic idea to brag about them being a great cook”

“It wasn’t technically a lie-“ Urie started, then stopped upon seeing Mutsuki glare again “I’ll go back to the dining room”

Mutsuki huffed, placing the finishing garnishes on their meals. He just hoped that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. His cooking experience was fairly limited, but following a recipe seemed simple enough. It wasn’t anything fancy, though. Hopefully they wouldn’t expect fancy.

“That looks amazing” Takeomi said, as Mutsuki placed the dishes on the table.

“Mmm! You know, Mutsuki. If you ever wanted a different career, you could come work with me” Yoriko seconded.

Mutsuki pasted that same fake smile on his face “Ah, it was nothing. You’re too kind”

Urie pulled out his chair for him, giving him that irritating soft, loving look. Mutsuki was annoyed at him, and he would stay annoyed, that lovely expression be damned. Mutsuki sat with bated breath as he waited for Yoriko to taste the food.

Yoriko took her time chewing, but then grinned pointing her chopsticks at him “Tastes even better than it looks! Told you, you could come work with me”

Mutsuki let out a small sigh of relief. Urie would still have to make it up to him somehow, the bastard.


	14. Almost-Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Slow and Hesitant' kiss with Mutsurie pls? 💓

Urie led Mutsuki into the garden nearby the church where they sat beside each other under a large tree. The bench really was far too small for two adults. It was a nice day. The sun was out. Mutsuki’s eyes looked especially nice in the sunlight. Then there was that soft breeze that probably served well for wedding photography. Mutsuki’s hair looked good in the wind too.

“So…Takeomi got married” Mutsuki started.

“Yeah”

“Are you jealous that he beat you to it?” He joked.

Urie scowled “Why would I be jealous?”

Mutsuki raised an eyebrow, lips quirking upwards.

He had a point “No. Yoriko seems nice, I guess. Apparently, she can cook which is a good sign in a partner (I remember you could cook)”

“I’m surprised you came” Mutsuki said, fingertips idly tracing up and down his own pant leg.

Urie fought off the urge to stare “I guess I did because I heard that you might be coming”

“I almost didn’t” He admitted “But, I guess weddings can be romantic”

Urie peered at him out of the corner of his eye. It was a shame that Mutsuki hadn’t opted to wear suits as part of his daily attire “You like romance?” He guessed. Urie hoped that being unromantic wasn’t a deal breaker.

“I just think it would be nice to be wanted like that. I wouldn’t know, I’ve never shared a mutual kiss before” Mutsuki said bitterly.

The phrasing of that statement worried Urie immensely, but he was doubtful that Mutsuki would be willing to talk about it.

“I don’t think you would have to look too hard for that. I’m sure you’d make a great boyfriend” Urie said “I haven’t kissed anyone either, so you aren’t alone”

Surprise flickered across Mutsuki’s face “Really?”

“Don’t rub it in”

He chuckled “You could practice with me, if you want. Then you’ll know what to do when you get a wife like Takeomi”

“Husband” Urie’s mouth felt dry.

“Oh. Me too” Mutsuki said “So…?”

Urie made an affirmative noise. He brought his palm up to cup Mutsuki’s jaw, the other awkwardly laying against the back of the too small bench. He felt like an almost empty shell, with the only occupant of his body being the heart that was violently hammering away in his chest. Could Mutsuki hear it? Did he care?

“I don’t know what to do” Urie admitted when their faces were inches away.

“Eyes closed” Mutsuki whispered.

Their kiss was slow and hesitant. Just the briefest brush of lips. Urie’s fingers traced Mutsuki’s jaw gently as they separated. He wanted more, but he couldn’t have it. This was just practice to Mutsuki.

Mutsuki stood up “I need to get going. I have some work to do”

“You should come visit sometime” Urie blurted out. 

Mutsuki glanced back at him “We’ll see. Thanks, Urie”

Urie watched him go, helpless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't we just stay here a bit longer? In our little cocoon" 👀👀 What if this...And suzuhan....

“What do you mean, you’re sick? You _can’t be!_ We’re supposed to be partners in crime” Juuzou complained through the phone.

“I’m sorry, Suzuya, but I feel awful and I don’t want to harm you if you come in contact with me”

He made a derisive noise “I’m not scared of getting a cold. That just means you owe me snacks”

“But-” Hanbee went silent as the line went dead. He hoped that Juuzou would ask one of the other squad members to join him at the fair today.

The pair had made a habit out of visiting fairs whenever they came to town and out scamming the stall vendors who had rigged games. Well, Juuzou out scammed, Hanbee supportively watched and was in charge of carrying the prizes home afterwards. Sometimes Juuzou would even let him keep a couple stuffed toys as “Repayment”, though Hanbee knew it was more out of affection judging from the particular prizes he got to keep. The friendship bear (One of a pair) watched over him from behind a mountain of tissues.

There were no further texts bothering him about leaving the house today, so perhaps Juuzou had selected another person to take his place.

****

“Hanbee!” Juuzou called from the other side of the apartment. Hanbee heard the front door unlocking and suppressed a groan.

“I told you that I was sick and couldn’t go out” Hanbee said in reply, his voice hoarse.

Juuzou slipped into the bedroom and made a disgusted face at the tissues strewn upon the bed “Who said anything about going out?”

“Don’t you want to take someone to the fair? You’ve been planning on going for months”

He rolled his eyes, dumping a large plastic bag on the bed “I said I don’t want to, so stop asking me already”

“Okay” Hanbee croaked, eyeing the bag “What’s in there?”

Juuzou grinned “I’m glad you asked!” He tipped the bag over, revealing the contents. A tin of hot chocolate powder, marshmallows, a hot water bottle and various types of chocolate.

“Uuuh, is that for you?” His squad leader did have somewhat of an obsession with sweets, but he generally tried to also eat nutritious food too. Perhaps it was a life lesson from Shinohara. There were enough sweets on the bed to last several weeks.

“For both of us. I wasn’t sure what to get so I just got everything” Juuzou said “Stay there, I’m going to go make us hot chocolate” He snatched up the tin and packet of marshmallows and set off the kitchen.

Juuzou was an incredible investigator, talented beyond his years and somewhat of a prodigy, but a capable cook he was not. Hanbee wasn’t even sure the man knew how to operate a kettle. He hoped that the kitchen wouldn’t be somewhat destroyed. He couldn’t ask Juuzou to pay for repairs, he was already paying Shinohara’s medical bills. Regardless, he would never do such a thing. Some things could be overlooked for the sake of…friendship.

“Here” Juuzou said, re-entering the room with two mugs in hand, topped with an outrageous amount of marshmallows. The liquid slopped over the rim and spilled onto the floor. Juuzou covered the mess with his slippers as if Hanbee wouldn’t notice.

Hanbee took a sip. It was good. A miracle.

Juuzou took the water bottle out from under his arm and handed it to Hanbee “I got you this too”

Hanbee accepted it but placed it beside him “I think those are more used for cramps. I have a fever”

“How was I supposed to know that? I’m not a doctor” He huffed, settling onto the bed next to Hanbee “The next step is to make a pillow fort”

“I may be too exhausted to do so”

Juuzou looked like he wanted to argue against it, but then opted for draping the blanket around them, the edges hanging over their heads as they sipped the drinks. He leaned his head against Hanbee’s shoulder, sniffling.

“I told you, that you would get sick” Hanbee sighed.

“It can’t happen that quickly, you must have infected me a few days ago”

“You should lay down and rest, then”

“Why don’t we just stay here a bit longer? In our little cocoon” Juuzou suggested in a small voice, as if he were afraid of being denied.

Hanbee placed his empty mug on the bedside table, draping his arm around Juuzou “Of course”

“Hey, Hanbee. That bear is starting to look like crap, we should get new ones”

We? They had been a simple fairground prize when they had won them several months ago, but maybe they were more than that now. Hanbee vowed to buy them a better set of bears once he recovered from this sickness “Will I be the one to clean up later?” He asked.

Juuzou laughed “It is your house”


	16. Toothpaste Stain-Seiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against the wall/door kiss with SeidouxAkira?

“Takizawa” Akira said, as she stepped into the elevator, holding a stack of files “Hey”

Seidou clenched his jaw. Of all the days he could have shared an elevator with her, it had to be today. _First_ his freshly dry-cleaned suit had gotten toothpaste on it this morning, _then_ he’d accidentally drunk orange juice after brushing his teeth, _then_ his sister had made fun of him and now? _This shit_ “Hi”

“Have you completed the file you were given yesterday?”

“I haven’t, I only got it yesterday after all”

“Ah”

What the fuck was that? _Ah_. What a snide know it all she was. Probably trying to embarrass him, or worse, get him to compliment her on her efficiency. Well, he wasn’t going to fall for it.

“Have you read the ghoul report we got sent this morning?” He asked. If she had been working as hard as she claimed, surely, she hadn’t.

“No, I was up all night finishing files for a few weeks in advance, so I decided to sleep in to ensure eight hours of rest”

Seidou gave her a smug look “ _I did_ ”

She blinked owlishly at him with those ridiculous big eyes. Yeah, ridiculous. Like an owl or a…doll “Well, are you going to tell me the details?”

He held his own paperwork over his suit to hide the stain from that morning. If she saw the toothpaste, he was sure she would say something and that was the last thing he needed “Maybe you should have focused on the tasks at hand instead of trying to suck up to our bosses, Mado”

Akira frowned “Why are you always like this to me?”

“Like what?”

“Rude. I was only trying to make conversation” She looked hurt by his comments, but Seidou wasn’t sure whether to buy it or not. It could be a ploy to undermine him later on, she wasn’t to be trusted.

“Sorry, I don’t kiss the ground you walk on, Mado. You expect me to be nice after you’ve been such an ice queen to me?”

She didn’t respond to that, just left silently when the elevator doors opened at their floor. So, maybe she was being genuine after all. He felt bad. Fuck.

*****

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Seidou got up from the desk and opened the door to his office “Mado? What are you-“

The rest of his sentence was cut off as she reached up to tug on his collar, moving him closer until their lips were pressed together. His mind momentarily went blank until he remembered that they were still at the CCG of all places. The CCG filled with people. The CCG where their superiors were. A non-dreamed up version of the CCG with a non-dreamed up version of Akira Mado kissing him.

Seidou stumbled backwards until they were in the office away from possible prying eyes, pressing her up again the door. He had complained about her witch nails to Amon at some point, but now that they were raking down his back, he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel the same way. Akira made a soft moan against his mouth as Seidou positioned her legs so that they wrapped around him. She may have been his rival, but he would be ridiculous to ever suggest she wasn’t beautiful…and smart…and his idea of the perfect woman. Why was she kissing him again?

“What are you doing?” He mumbled against he lips, but she just tugged at his hair, making him kiss her again.

He was just about to open his mouth again when she removed herself from him and pulled at his tie, her back still against the door “Takizawa”

“Yeah?” He breathed.

Akira’s wanting expression dropped “You have toothpaste on your suit”

Seidou gaped as he watched her leave, a smirk upon her kiss-bruised lips.


	17. Stay-Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what about "Part of me wants to keep the promise I made to myself.. the other half wants to say 'screw it'" "Which half is winning?" "The latter" and Mutsurie!

Urie watched as Mutsuki snipped away at his hair, leaning against the wall while Mutsuki stood at the sink. The strands were still white. Urie still wasn’t sure if he should ask why, _could_ ask. Were they still close enough? Saiko had taken the others out for the day so Urie could have an opportunity to spend time with Mutsuki before he left them. He told them it wouldn’t be permanent, that he would come back to visit. Nobody spoke of it, but they all knew that was a lie.

“Did you want me to do your hair too or something?” Mutsuki asked, pushing his hair to the side in a style that was reminiscent of how it looked at Takeomi’s weddings. A day that Urie didn’t like to think about, but Mutsuki’s appearance that day…did often cross his mind.

“No, I’m okay. I think I’ll just let it grow long (A haircut isn’t how I wanted to spend time with you)” Urie answered.

“Hah!” Mutsuki teased, placing the scissors beside the sink “Urie allowing himself to look messy? Who are you?”

Urie smiled weakly, mustering up his courage to just get out with it already “Mutsuki…before you leave, could we go for a drink? (I don’t want you to go)”

Mutsuki looked at him, somewhat amused “I’m a bit of a lightweight, Urie. You probably don’t want to deal with me”

Do you really think that way? Urie had previously been faced with far more precarious situations in life than this, yet nothing had made him feel quite so empty before. This wasn’t something he could fight his way out of, or even manipulate. He would have to rely on his subpar emotional skills, and even then, it was likely that Mutsuki would slip from his grasp.

“I’ll pay. You can have anything you want” He offered.

Mutsuki hesitated, then nodded “Okay”

****

“This was your best idea” Mutsuki said, tipping back the contents of his glass.

Urie cautiously sipped at his wine. Personally, he thought that alcohol was a waste of time, but he knew that Mutsuki seemed to like it, and that was enough for him to swallow the vile drink. He knew that he should talk about it now while Mutsuki was drinking and unlikely to remember anything embarrassing. He just had to muster up the courage. Just do it.

“You, um. You look good in that colour” Urie stammered. Shit. He was such a coward.

“Yellow?”

“Yeah, I remember you also wore that jumper that one time when you bossed me around and forced me to go grocery shopping” Urie admitted. At least he hadn’t lied despite his cowardice. Mutsuki really did look handsome.

He giggled, stirring the ice cubes in his glass with a straw “You were so grumpy that day”

“I was” Urie gulped down some more wine. Acting as a placebo was the least it could do for him since it insisted on tasting so terrible “Mutsuki…We don’t want you to go (I want you to stay)”

Mutsuki slumped in his seat, chin resting on his hands as he stared at the table “I can’t stay”

Urie reached out to hold his arm “Do you really want to leave? We’re your family”

“Part of me wants to keep the promise I made to myself…the other half wants to say ‘screw it’” He said dejectedly, avoiding eye contact.

“Which half is winning?”

Mutsuki let out a hollow laugh “The latter”

Urie wasn’t sure where to go from there. He hadn’t planned that far ahead. He drank some more “You know, you have beautiful eyes”

“Huh?” Mutsuki’s brow crinkled and he reached up to wipe away the tears that had formed “Careful, Urie. People might think you’re hitting on me”

“Maybe I am”

“That’s useless” Mutsuki said, eyes wide “I’m not-you can’t. I wouldn’t be good for you”

“How would you know if you won’t even let yourself try?”

“Urie, I…”

Urie’s hand slid from Mutsuki’s arm until it clasped his hand, entwining their fingers. Urie squeezed “Give staying a chance”

Mutsuki squeezed back.


	18. Atonement Inspiration-Shuuneki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please tell me you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you"  
> +  
> Small peck, pause, then a passionate kiss

“Magnificent, no?” Shuu said as he twirled around, gesturing for Kaneki to enter the room.

Shuu had always been quite proud of his family’s vast collection of books, although it was probably more of a library. The moment he had met dear Kaneki he’d known that he would have to take him there for a visit. It was more of intimate scene than he’d have liked for a first date. Romantic candlelit dinners, followed by dancing were far more favourable, but the idea of being alone with Kaneki was something he simply couldn’t say no to. The deciding factor on the location was an offhand comment that Kaneki had made concerning the reasoning for his love of libraries.

_“There’s um…there’s this movie called Atonement”_

Even the innocent had their fantasies it seemed.

“Wow, and all of these are yours?” Kaneki asked, an enchanting expression upon his face. His appearance was almost as sweet as his scent.

“Some have been in my family for centuries”

Shuu watched as Kaneki walked around the room, hands trailing along the spines of books. Handsome as he was, his clothes were awfully drab. He would benefit from a tailored suit, perhaps that was an activity they could partake in together. Kaneki would look incredible in pinstripes.

“Would I be able to borrow some of these, Tsukiyama?” Kaneki had several books in hand, still looking at them in wonder. But of course, they were first edition.

He hoped that taking Kaneki to his library wouldn’t result in the pair of them only discussing books “Of course, but before you do, please come take a seat beside me” Shuu said from his place on the lavish loveseat. A fitting name, he hoped.

Kaneki placed the books in a neat little pile on the floor and sat beside him. He was so beautiful and dainty, a much smaller man than himself. They would make an attractive pairing “Did you want to talk about something?”

Shuu leaned forward “I wanted to know what you think of me, Kaneki”

“Uhm, I think you’re nice to talk to. You like books like me” He stammered. Poor thing was so nervous.

“And what of my appearance?”

“Like a model” Kaneki mumbled.

“Is that so?” Shuu mused, hand coming up between them to stroke Kaneki’s cheek “Please tell me you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you”

Instead of answering, Kaneki reached forward, hands resting upon Shuu’s chest and gave him a small peck.

That wouldn’t do.

Shuu deepened the kiss, revelling in the whine Kaneki made as he arched against him. Kaneki tasted like Anteiku coffee. He was still probably relying on those ‘sugar cubes’. Shuu would teach him how to gain a refined taste like himself, and one not limited to food.

“Your face-” Kaneki panted “-right now. You look like you want to eat me”

“Maybe later, mon cher” Shuu winked, hoping to subdue the intensity of his former expression “ _Atonement_ was the name of the film, did you say?”

Kaneki blushed.


	19. Dating App-Seiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't go on that date" "Why?" "Because it will kill me if you do"

“How about you, Takizawa, any plans for Friday night?”

Takizawa shook his head “Just watching some crime shows with my dog”

“No dates?” Akira questioned, placing her pen on her notebook and leaning in so that she could be included in the conversation. The others at the CCG often had ‘guy talk’, and while they didn’t outwardly exclude her, she couldn’t help but feel out of the loop sometimes.

Seidou Takizawa was an interesting man. He was smart, handsome too. Picture perfect on paper, but whenever she tried to talk to him, he treated her with impertinent behaviour. What confused her the most was that he seemed to be kind to others, with the exception of Suuzuya. They got along even worse than she and Takizawa did. Their constant arguing was even beginning to irritate Amon. He wouldn’t admit to it, but she could see his strained expression every time they were in his vicinity.

Unsurprisingly, he scowled at her “I bet you don’t have any dates _either_ ”

“I don’t” She answered honestly. She had been asked out by another CCG employee recently but had turned him down. She didn’t know him. He didn’t challenge her intellectually.

“Maybe Akira could help you to set up a dating profile online” Ui suggested.

“Her?” Takizawa spluttered “Why would I ask Mado?”

UI shrugged “Women know what women want. It could be helpful”

The advice sounded ludicrous to Akira, but she was a smart. She knew when to keep quiet. If this is what it took for her to forge an amicable relationship with Takizawa on his side, she would do it “I’ll help” She offered.

Takizawa looked defeated “Okay”

****

“You need to add a different type of picture. They are all too similar”

He groaned, leaning back on the bed “You’re always so hypercritical of me”

Akira picked up the phone and tapped on the photos app “You misinterpret me. Do you have any shirtless pictures?” His cheeks reddened, and he snatched the phone away “No! Why would you even ask? Stop trying to embarrass me”

She motioned for Takizawa to hand back the phone “Some people like to see the final product before purchase and consumption”

His mouth hung open. He looked especially young in plain clothes, much like he had during their days at the Academy. Although, his hair was far more flattering now “ _Consumption?_ What the hell do you think I’m doing?”

Akira sighed. She’d read about such things but hadn’t had the opportunity to engage in the acts. Perhaps that was the wrong wording “I was under the impression that consumption usually occurs by at least one party member”

Takizawa brought his fingernails to his mouth and began to chew in an anxious manner. She should have found it gross, but couldn’t look away “Whatever, can we just get this over with?”

She selected a picture “What about this picture? That colour looks handsome on you”

He blinked “What’s the catch?”

“What do you mean?”

“You aren’t going to throw in some bitchy comment afterwards?” He asked, as if it were a common occurrence. Maybe she ought to be less careless in her daily comments.

“Any woman would be lucky to have you” She said, moving up off the bed “I’ll prepare us some dinner”

Due to her back being turned, she missed Takizawa staring at her, mystified.

****

“You seem happy this morning” Akira commented to Takizawa a few days later.

He grinned at her and her heart did a somersault “Someone asked me on a date”

“Oh. That’s good” It was good. He deserved to be happy. She needed to learn to quell her silly little crush. He barely liked her as a friend, anyway.

“Yeah. I haven’t responded yet but I’m thinking that I should make dinner especially for her. I’ll ask for her favourite”

“Sound great” She gritted out. It did, _it really did_. Her father had taught her from a young age that she should know how to cook to be able to please her partner, but her partner in turn should be willing to do the same for her. A homecooked meal was more than an ideal to her.

“How about flowers? Is that too much for a first date?”

“No, that’s lovely” Oh, to be given roses prior to being seated to a home cooked dinner. Akira considered herself to be more of a realist than a romantic, but the didn’t stop her from having at least a few daydreams.

“What about-”

“ **Takizawa** ” She snapped “Don’t go on that date”

He furrowed his brow “Why?”

Akira closed her eyes “Because it would kill me if you do” Jealousy was such a shameful human emotion, yet it was one unfortunately everyone was privy to.

She could hear the phone drop against the glass table and a chair being moved.

“Mado, do you… _like_ me?”

She opened them, he was looking earnestly at her, and not with an ounce of disappointment “I had a crush on you back when we were at the Academy” She admitted “However, whenever I tried to speak to you, you would be rude”

“Oh…so you don’t want me to go out with that woman?”

“Look, it was just a brief moment of weakness, you don’t need to worry about me”

“What if I wanted to ask you on a date instead?” He questioned.

So that was what the butterflies feeling she had heard so much about felt like “I like red roses best”

Takizawa smiled “Pick you up at seven on Friday”


	20. Training-Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could I request an au where mutsuki is working out and is struggling Urie helps him with like weights or something Idk. And the chemistry is ✨and like urie does the from the back holding mutsuki’s hand/arm

Mutsuki exhaled as he once again dropped the weights on the floor. His reflection looked back at him in the mirror, mocking him. Working out was not his thing, but then again, what was? He was a useless CCG agent, but he had to at least try. The others made it look so easy. He was thankful for Saiko, she was a reminder that he wasn’t the only one struggling.

“You’re doing it wrong” Came Urie’s monotonous tone from the other side of the gym.

Mutsuki rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously “Ah, yeah. I’m not really sure what I’m doing” He admitted.

The look Urie gave him made him feel like he was a disgusting bug on the sidewalk about to be squished.

“Maybe I should just continue tomorrow” Mutsuki laughed weakly, moving to place the weights back where they belonged.

“No” Urie said, getting off his machine and towelling at the droplets of sweat on his neck “I’ll show you. If you can’t learn the basics, then you’ll hold back the whole team”

Mutsuki lowered his head in shame. He knew that it was true, but it still hurt to hear. Their mentor put it more gently than Urie.

Urie bent over and picked up the two weights in one hand with ease. Mutsuki would have gaped at him if the proof of his strength hadn’t been on display. If he had arms like Urie, he would never confine himself to those button-down shirts on their off days. He was certainly strong. Mutsuki held his arms out and tensed as Urie placed them in his hands again.

“These are too heavy for you” Urie said “But since I’m here you should be fine. Don’t get ahead of yourself in the future”

Mutsuki groaned as his lifted his arms up, pumping the weights. Urie’s hands froze in their position under Mutsuki’s biceps, preventing him from moving.

“Urie, _let go_. I can’t-hmmph-I can’t lift them up here much longer”

Urie relaxed and helped Mutsuki to move his arms down, slowly working Mutsuki into a regular pace. It wasn’t so bad with someone to help him. Urie was being unusually kind today, when Mutsuki had previously asked for general gym help before he began, Urie had just scoffed at him. Maybe this is what he looked like in a good mood.

Urie moved closer until his chest pressed against Mutsuki’s back. Urie’s time at the gym was certainly paying off, Mutsuki thought. Maybe the knowledge of what it felt like to have a man hold him would benefit his daydreams about Haise. His arms were growing tired after only a few minutes and he wanted nothing more than to trudge off to the showers, but something in particular made him strive for a little longer. The air was thick with the scent of salt and…musk? It was nice. _More_ than nice. Good. _So good_.

Mutsuki could hear Urie inhale. So, it was like that for him too.

“U-Urie” Mutsuki stammered “I don’t think I can lift anymore”

Urie’s eyes looked darker than usual in the mirror. They had an intense look to them. Mutsuki didn’t know what name to give the emotion he was feeling. It was a mix of confusion and…something indescribable.

Urie took the weights out of Mutsuki’s hands, looking reluctant to move away “Next time please just use the correct weights” He muttered, sounding irritated.

Mutsuki watched wordlessly as Urie walked back to the machine he was previously on. His legs shook the entire walk to the shower.

***

When Mutsuki drifted off to sleep that night, Haise was not the man who had hold of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [thegrumpiestkuki](https://%20https://thegrumpiestkuki.tumblr.com/) feel free to send prompts for any pairing :)


End file.
